Aspects of the disclosure may relate to devices for capturing, storing, playing back, and/or displaying images.
Image and video capture, storage, playback, and display capabilities are being incorporated into a wide range of devices, including, e.g., wireless communications devices (e.g., mobile phones), portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and desktop computers. In these devices, images, when viewed, played back, or printed, may include unnatural artifacts such as inconsistencies in dark areas of the image and tinting in areas that are suppose to be white.